


Playing with the Lights Off

by Merlicious, NoPantsSaturday



Series: The Xigbar/OC Universe [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bar fights, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kingdom Hearts References, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Road Trips, Saïx is going to kill them when they get back to the castle but they don't care, Sharing a Bed, Xigbar Refuses to Ask For Directions, Xigbar is an idiot but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlicious/pseuds/Merlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: When Saix originally gave you this assignment, he said that the task needed to be finished with patience, intelligence, and not a small amount of luck.  Your immediate thought, though you didn’t voice it aloud, was that he definitely needed to choose somebody else.It was easy enough in theory.  Travel around to certain locations looking for potential recruits and potential keyblade wielders.  Look for spots that would be useful to the organization and places with lots of resources that could be used.  All you needed was a map and a car and a few supplies and you would be good to go.But then you looked over at your companion and you immediately deflated.Ah, damn.  This was going to suck.Or, making no progress in a mission and a road trip that ends in the worst thing in the universe - feelings.





	Playing with the Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to NoPantsSaturday for her endless support and her smut-writing skills. She's responsible for most of the NSFW, so give her a big shoutout. Also, this was a long overdue request made by an anon on my tumblr blog imagine-organization-xiii.
> 
> This is part of the Xigbar Road Trip AU that NoPants Saturday continued! Feel free to read the next part, but know that this could be a stand-alone fic.

_ Day 1: _

When Saix originally gave you this assignment, he said that the task needed to be finished with patience, intelligence, and not a small amount of luck.  Your immediate thought, though you didn’t voice it aloud, was  _ then why the hell did you choose us? _

It was easy enough in theory.  Travel around to certain locations looking for potential recruits and potential keyblade wielders.  Look for spots that would be useful to the organization and places with lots of resources that could be used.  All you needed was a map and a car and a few supplies and you would be good to go.

But then you looked over at your companion and you immediately deflated.

Once Saix had turned away and left the room, Xigbar immediately grinned and exclaimed, “Road trip!” and, as you watched him load your bags in the back of your given vehicle, whistling to himself, you wondered for what seemed to be the fortieth time why Saix thought it would be a good idea to pair you together for this mission.  Xigbar was skilled at what he did, that much was perfectly clear, but his intelligent was sorely lacking and his patience? All but nonexistent.

The sound of the trunk slamming shut stirred you out of your thoughts and you glanced over to wear Xigbar was walking toward you. “Ready to head out?”

You sighed, tossing him the keys.  Well, at least the trip would be interesting.

* * *

 

_ Day 4: _

“Listen, we’ve already fucking discussed this,” Xigbar scolded, swatting your hand away from the radio.  “Driver picks the music and whoever is in shotgun shuts the fuck up.”

“We’ve been listening to the same album for nearly two days.  If we don’t change the music, I’m literally going to jump out of the car and walk all the way back to the Castle that Never Was to tell Saix that our mission was a bust because  _ you _ couldn’t stop being an idiot.  _ Now change the music before I rip the entire radio out of the fucking car. _ ”

“Fine, if you’re going to keep bitching about it.” He reached over and fiddled with a few buttons until the station changed to a commercial promoting a nearby restaurant.  “Happy now?”

“Thrilled.” You glanced down at the map in your hands and followed the route you were taking.  “Get into the right lane. You need to take the next exit.”

“What? No, I don’t.  We have another ten minutes until we reach the exit.” 

“ _ No,  _ the exit is right here.  You’re going to - and you just passed up our stop.  Fantastic.”

Thirty minutes later, after having to listen to an indignant Xigbar tell you that he knew where he was going and how he sure as hell didn’t need to ask for directions, you finally convinced him to take a U-turn to head back to your actual destination.

“Look, it’s a road trip!” he exclaimed, nudging your shoulder happily.  “It’s all about the unexpected, right?”

“I could actually kill you right now and feel no remorse.”

* * *

 

_ Day 12: _

You were starving, utterly tired of bottled water and granola bars and fast food.  You needed a warm meal, or at least something halfway decent before you completely shriveled away and died in the passenger seat of the car.  Xigbar wasn’t much better. You can tell that the cramped quarters and the continuous driving was beginning to get to him, so he didn’t even complain when you suggested that you stop in the next town to get food.

It was a small town, one of the ones you never have any business stopping in unless you were one of the locals.  There was a laundromat, a tiny, family owned grocery store, a hairdresser, a gas station, and what appeared to be a bar/restaurant that was the only place completely lit up at this time of the night.  The rest of the view was nothing more than long stretches of highway and grassy flat fields, almost as if the entire place was a ghost town.

You didn’t care.  Xigbar pulled into a parking space in front of the bar, right next to a group of shining motorcycles, impatiently waiting for you to stretch out your sore muscles before joining him. 

The bar was surprisingly noisy with a group of leather clad bikers scattered around a single pool table and taking up two of the tables, and with what you assumed were locals from the area in several places along the bar. Several people watched you with suspicion as Xigbar immediately went up to the bar and you took an empty table in the corner with the entire room in your view.  Xigbar returned with two large mugs of beer that was threatening to topple over the rim of the glass, and slid one over to you. “I ordered us burgers; yours with onion rings and mine with fries.”

“Thank god,” you muttered, taking a whiff of the alcoholic drink in front of you.  “Wow, this smells like piss. They really scraped the bottom of the barrel for this cheap shit.” And yet you drank a huge glug anyway, eager for anything that wasn’t bottled water for the first time in over a week.

Xigbar frowned at his own glass.  “If this is the best that they have on tap then I’m wondering how they haven’t gone out of business.”

They had to have something better than this, you thought to yourself.  “I’m going to order some shots. You want anything in particular?”

He carelessly waved you away and you slid out of the booth, unaware of the various eyes that were trailing after you.  You placed an order of two shots of the best whiskey the bar had to offer – which wasn’t saying much – when someone stepped up beside you and ordered a group of shots of his own.

“Hey there,” the man said, giving you a wide and what he apparently thought was an enticing smile.  It made you cringe internally. “What’s your name?”

“Not interested.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” the man said, but there was a horrific and dangerous flash behind his eyes that made you shift away, even though you knew you would be able to snap him like a twig before he ever laid a hand on you.  He reached out, as if to put his hand on your shoulder, when a tall presence stepped up behind you.

“Hey there, babe,” said Xigbar, wrapping his arm around your waist a little too tightly for you to be completely comfortable.  “Who’s your friend?”

“No one important,” you said.  As if he was waiting for the perfect moment to arrive, the bartender approached with four filled shot glasses that you gathered in your hands.  Intending to ignore the other man and just head back to your table, you turned away, but then the world stopped when you felt a hand slap you directly on the ass.

You stiffened, turning to stare in blatant shock at Xigbar who immediately realized what happened.  Suddenly he grinned, showing a row of straight white teeth.

“Oh, man.” He shook his head, laughing to himself.  “He has no idea what he just did.”

Wordlessly, you handed three of the shot glasses over to Xigbar, tossed the remaining one down your throat, then turned back to the man.  He was grinning and sending suggestive looks over at his laughing friends that were huddled in the corner, watching the scene unfold, and didn’t even notice you reel back your arm, clench your fist, and aim straight for his already crooked teeth.

The sound of your fist hitting his face echoed through the loud bar as he was knocked completely off of his feet, stumbling backwards into the barstools, tripping, and crashing directly onto the hardwood floors.

Silence surrounded you.  The man, who was crumpled on the floor and apparently completely unconscious, didn’t move a muscle.  His friends were in the corner, frozen with shock. A group of girls in the corner of the room suddenly started chuckling and raised their glasses to you.

“Does anyone else want to try to slap my ass?” you shouted to the room as a whole, not caring about the weird and slightly terrified looks you were getting.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but sighed in resignation.  “Well,” he said. “At least you didn’t make a complete mess.”

“You want me to throw him outside to get him out of the way?” you asked, reaching out to snatch another one of the shots out of XIgbar’s hand.

“Nah,” said the bartender, waving a hand carelessly in the air.  “He’ll wake up eventually. Just leave him there.”

You shrugged and followed a grinning Xigbar back to your table. 

Later, when the two of you had climbed back into the car and were ready to get back onto your journey, Xigbar turned to you and gave you a mischievous grin.  “That was so hot.”

You shoved him away, but couldn’t help the smile that reached your mouth.  “Oh, shut up.”

* * *

 

_ Day 23: _

“I don’t want to be the person who says I told you so, but I  _ fucking  _ told you so.”

From where you sat with your legs dangling out of the passenger seat of the car, you watched as the hood of the vehicle slammed shut to reveal Xigbar’s disgruntled face. His lips formed muttered curses that you couldn’t hear as he trailed around the side of the car.  You couldn’t imagine what was going through his head at that moment, but it couldn’t have been kind in the slightest.

“Stupid piece of shit, vehicle,” he hissed, kicking the wheel as he passed it.  “I’m going to  _ kill _ Saix when we get back.”

Tensions were high.  You had been stuck in a tiny car with each other for almost a month and it was _getting_ to you.  You had been unsuccessful in your mission so far, living off of shitty fast food and gas station coffee for much too long, and now with a car that had decided to break down, you were both reaching the literal end of your patience. 

“Look,” you eventually said, allowing him to pull you to your feet, “there was a little motel a few miles back and it’s starting to get late. Let’s pop over there, rent two rooms, and get a bit of rest.  Then we’ll come back and deal with this disaster in the morning.” You paused, looking up at the sky. “Besides, it looks like it’s about to rain and I don’t know about you, but jump-starting a car in the rain sounds like a very bad idea.”

Without another word - which was a good thing because it probably wouldn’t have been anything nice - Xigbar waved his hand and opened up a portal that you knew would lead directly to the motel.

* * *

“If you think that i’m going to be a gentleman and sleep on this cum-stained floor, then you’re out of your damn mind.”

You surveyed the room with a look of distaste and rolled your eyes.  “I wouldn’t  _ dream _ of you ever having a gentlemanly bone in your body.  Besides, I’ve shared a bed with worse.”

“Really?  Worse? Where do I happen to fall on that list?” Xigbar’s eyes rove up and down your body lazily as he flops down onto the bed, arms behind his head.  He seemed completely unstressed at the idea that the motel only had one room available with only one bed, as if he had been in this situation before. On thinking about it, you realized that his life was wild and he probably had.

“In the top five, easily.”

“Hm.” The eye that you could see from where you stood near the side of the bed fell shut.  “I’m flattered.”

“You really shouldn’t be.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence - at least, for you. Xigbar seemed to be completely at ease as he lounged on top of the beds comforter, even in his stiff organization attire.  _ That can’t be comfortable,  _ you thought. But you quickly decided that his comfort was not your concern. Why did you care anyway? You had more pressing matters to deal with, like getting out of your own gross clothing.

“I’m gonna go see if this shower is as dirty as the floor,” you said as you picked up your overnight bag and the cleanest looking towel you could find. Well, they all  _ looked _ clean, but who could be sure?

“Is there room for two?” Xigbar called out as you frowned in distaste at the somewhat dirty bathroom and the tiny shower.

“Not really,” you said thoughtlessly.  There was a small beat of silence as your cheeks heated.  “Not that I would let you in the bathroom with me anyway, but this shower is tiny as shit.  It doesn’t even look like there’s room for  _ one. _ ” You looked into the shower. It was certainly tiny. A standing shower with a curtain that was too small to even hide behind.

“Well, we could always get  _ real  _ close together to save on water..” Something about the way that those words came out from the other room made your insides twist. It was… huskier than the way Xigbar normally spoke. After a second of processing your reaction you quickly scrambled to turn on the water of the shower to muffle out what had just happened and to  _ definitely  _ pretend that you hadn’t heard him speak.

“What was that? I can’t hear you over the water!” You shouted back at a needless, exaggerated volume. You shut the door that successfully separated you from Xigbar and started to shed your cloak. As you slowly unzipped, you tried to process what had just happened.  _ What the fuck was that?  _ You thought.  _ I have never heard that neanderthal talk like that. And especially not to me. What is he up to? What did he do to ME?  _

It had been a while since  _ anyone  _ had come even close to talking to you like that. It must be that. You’d been in this car for almost a month and it made you desperate. Problem solved. No other explanation was needed. You shed your coat and hang it onto the back of the bathroom door. After removing the rest of your clothes, you slide into the small shower. It was cramped. Too cramped. There was no way that more than one person could have joined you in this tiny thing, even if you had wanted to have a little fun.

You quickly reeled back and mentally scolded yourself for even entertaining those sorts of thoughts, but it was too late. Suddenly your mind was jumping through random scenes like something from a trashy porn.  The sensation of two wet bodies rubbing against each other with the water pouring over them. The clashing of wet lips and water sliding down your back. Fingers pressing into your hips hard enough to leave bruises.  Your body shivered with anticipation as your mind went deeper and deeper down a rabbit hole of lust and desire. Your body ached for physical contact. Your hand reached up and grabbed your breast as your mind wandered even further into places it really had no business being. Between the feeling of your hand and the sensation of the flowing water, you can’t help but let out a quiet and contented sigh, but as soon as the quiet noise left your mouth, there was a swift knock at the door.

Xigbar’s voice was loud and sharp over the soft pounding of the water against the shower floor.  “Everything okay? You’ve been in there a while.”

“U--Y-Yeah Everything’s fine!” You quickly stuttered out, cringing at how high-pitched your voice sounded.  _ You need an excuse. NOW _ . “I was starting to fall asleep because the water was so warm.”  _  Nice recovery _ .

“Well... uh. Okay. Well. I’m gonna go to bed then.  Try not to wake me up when you get out.” You let out a silent sigh of relief as you hear his voice fade and he moves away from the door. That was close. Too close. You really were desperate. As soon as this crappy mission was over, you vowed to yourself that you would re-download  _ KeyGrindr _ on your gummiphone. Because  _ this _ couldn’t keep happening.

You stepped out of the shower and dried yourself with one of the hotel towels. Out of your bag you pulled a new set of underwear and your pajamas. You secretly wished that you had packed better pajamas than your shorts and your “I went to Agrabah, and all I got was this T-shirt” T-shirt. But it would have to do.

You quietly opened the door and the light from the bathroom flooded into the now darkened motel room. Xigbar was already under the covers, probably still in that stuffy coat that he never seemed to take off, and was turned away from you toward the wall.  _ Huh, He must have been more tired than I thought.  _ You turned off the light to the bathroom and blindly felt your way to your side of the bed, trying not to bump into any stray pieces of furniture. You pulled back your covers in the dark of the night and climbed into the bed.

From the other side of the sheets you could hear Xigbar’s slow, even breathing. It was.. Oddly soothing. Even though the man could be a total brute sometimes, you still found yourself briefly soothed by the endless rhythm of the man’s breathing.  _ Briefly.  _ Once again your mind drifted back to your thoughts in the shower and the way Xigbar called to you. It made your insides feel like fire, an emotion you had never felt about the rogue before. You tried shifting into a comfortable position to help you doze, but sleep doesn’t come.

Suddenly your nose is assaulted with the smell of aftershave. Or maybe it was soap. The smell was alluring. How did you not notice this scent before? You suppose that you had never been close enough to notice. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you realize that Xigbar is no longer wearing his leather coat. Actually, he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all.  _ Oh my God he’s in his underwear!  _ All of a sudden you felt the heat rise in your face, thankful that the darkness was hiding your flushed skin and that he was still asleep to not hear you panicking.

Or... maybe he wasn’t still asleep.

Xigbar turned over toward you, blinking sleepily in the dark.

“Sorry,” you said softly, your voice puncturing the stillness of the room.  “Did I wake you?”

“You’re fidgeting a lot.” He said, running a hand over his tired face.  “And why are you whispering? We’re the only two people in here.”

“I don’t know,” you replied, quickly feeling sheepish.  “It just feels like you should whisper in the dark, you know?”

He didn’t respond at first, the silence of the room taking over once again, but this time, the silence made you nervous, flustered. Why were you acting like this? 

After another moment, Xigbar smirked. “Oh really?”, Even in the dark, his eyes glinted golden and your heart skipped. “And do you have… experience, with conversations in the dark?” There it was again. That purr, the husky tone of voice he used earlier. Was he just playing? He must be just joking. Yeah. 

“Well…” You might as well play along. “I do have... Some... experience...” as you speak, you bring your hand up to push your stray hair behind your ear. Some might call your action flirtatious, but you were just doing it to push the hair out of your eyes.  There was definitely no other reason whatsoever.

Then, he made a noise. Something that sounded like a growl. Or a moan? You weren’t sure. “Well, Doll, do you have references? I can’t share a bed with someone that doesn’t have good references.” Oh now he was totally messing with you - Wait. Did he just call you  _ Doll _ ? Had he ever done that before? You didn’t remember and you were much too busy calculating your next move to figure out if he ever had.

“Well I could provide you with an entire resume,” you found yourself inching closer to him in the  center of the bed, ”but I don’t think that you would be able to handle some of the finer details.”

Xigbar matched your movement with his own and soon you were both crossing the invisible divide in the middle of the bed. His golden eye was entrancing. It was almost like it was pulling you in even closer. Even in the dark you could see the lust-glazed look.

“Try me,” he growled.  You two were close now. Insanely close. You could feel the heat of his skin as your heavy breaths mingled in the small space between you. You body was completely aflame, aching for physical contact. This suddenly wasn’t a game anymore. And in an instant, lips collided, bodies made contact and brushed against each other. You weren’t sure who made the movement first or if you both moved forward at the same time. The kiss was rough and steamy, but didn’t last more than a couple of seconds. Both of you were breathing heavily. A kiss like that could take the wind out of your lungs and make you forget your own name. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” Xigbar gruffly whispered. “All month… All damn month you were such a  _ fucking _ tease. And you didn’t even realize it.” You kept trying to catch your breath and looked into his eyes. Man, that was..something. But it certainly couldn’t end there because you sure as hell wouldn’t let it. You were already in way too deep, so why not continue?

You swung a hand behind his head and pulled him into another tight embrace, digging your fingertips into his neck. As you pulled each other closer, you could feel the sharpshooters frame against your own. You took the hand that was behind is head and ran it down his chest. Under that coat, he was lean, but muscled. As your fingers ran down, you could feel the different scars that dug into his skin. The kiss ended as Xigbar looked down at your hand and smirked. “Like what you see there, Doll?" 

_ That cocky bastard. _ “Eh,” you shrugged. “It’s alright, I guess. Not the worst man to share my bed, but you’ve yet to prove yourself as one of the best.” You smirked back at him. Xigbar’s grin widened as he pushes you onto your back into the bed.

“Not the worst, huh? Well I guess I’ll need to change that, you minx.” His hands pushed you down further into the bed as his lips crash into yours again. Tongues soon collided and danced together, taking in the delicious feeling. Soon, you feel his calloused hands wander down to the hem of your shirt. “Heh.. Nice shirt.. Though I think it’s going to look nicer on the hotel floor..” His fingers curled underneath the fabric of your tacky tourist tee as he gently pulls it up over your head and throws it away to somewhere on the floor.

“That was a terrible line, even for you,” you said, chuckling.

“Hmm..” He hummed in admiration. Xigbar placed a hand over your covered breast and gently kisses the exposed, soft flesh peaking from the top. He then kisses slowly up your breast to your shoulder, and then to your neck. You let out a soft gasp as he nibbles at the sensitive flesh. Sensing your reaction, you could feel the sharpshooter grinning against your skin. “Jackpot.” He whispered into your ear, the soft gruffness in his voice causing you to shudder. His lips returned to the tender spot, massaged the flesh with his lips accompanied with small love bites, which caused you to gasp and moan under each movement. You could swear you heard him chuckle to himself into your neck before he bites down. Hard.  You gasped out in shock as he sucked on your neck with a harsh nip of his teeth. After a moment, he pulled away and looked down at his handiwork. You didn’t need a mirror to check. From the way your skin tingled as he pulled away, you knew there was a big, dark hickey on your neck. 

Xigbar let out another chuckle and looked down at you underneath him. As fun as this was, you couldn’t let this cockiness of his last a second longer. You mustered all of your strength and swiftly pushed the sharpshooter onto his back, straddling his waist from above. You could feel the heat radiating off of his body as his hard length pressed into you through your underclothes. You looked down at the man beneath you as you swiftly unhooked your bra and flung it across the room, never breaking eye contact. Never before had you seen his jaw drop so blatantly. 

“Well damn, if that’s not the most gorgeous rack I have ever seen.” he mumbled as his hands start reaching up towards your now exposed breasts. But before they reached their destination, you smacked his hands away. He sharply inhaled at the slap, then released it with an irritated groan.

“Uh uh uh, loverboy,” you teased as you wagged your finger at him. “Not just anyone gets to enjoy these. You’ve got to prove yourself worthy first.” 

“Oh?” Again, the cocky grin returns, “And how would I be able to prove myself worthy?” His hands slid upward and gripped your thighs as he spoke. This… gives you a thought. A devious thought. 

“Well, I have a few ideas if you think you’re up for the challenge... “ You rose to your knees and slowly removed your panties, sliding them down your legs and off onto the floor with the rest of your clothing. You now hovered over him, bare and wanting, sliding your body up towards the top of the bed. Xigbar’s hands were still clutching your thighs as he slowly guided you until your body hovered over his head.

You place your hands on the headboard to hold yourself in place as you slowly lower yourself. You felt his lips placing long, tender kisses along the inside of your thigh. You let out a breathy moan and he slowly makes his way upward, leaving the trail of kisses behind. Slowly. Slowly, he moves, each second more and more agonizing than the last. As he reached the place you deeply desired him most, he turned direction with kisses back down your leg, causing you to let our a whining moan in the process.

The kisses stopped as he pulled away and looked up at your flushed and wanting face. “Oh, I’m  _ so sorry, _ sweetheart _.  _ Was there something you  _ wanted _ from me? Why don’t you just tell me?” He places another kiss on your inner thigh, dangerously close the your wet aching core that a whimper escapes your lips. 

“You know what I want, so maybe you should get to work and stop messing around before I get bored.” With your retort, you lowered yourself just a little further, urging him to continue, and Xigbar let out a low growl that sounded much more dangerous than the one from before.

“Hnng alright, babe, but  _ only _ because you asked  _ so nicely. _ ” You rolled your eyes with a scoff, but as you are about to let it out, his lips make contact to the one place you desire most and that scoff turned into a breathy moan. You couldn’t help yourself. The rogues tongue glides against your folds, drawing shapes and curves you didn’t even know possible but a vigor that you had never seen. He lapped at you like a man starved, cherishing every moment. You felt goosebumps form on your arms as he continues. You could feel the inner windings of your body getting tighter and tighter as his tongue quickened its place. It just felt so good that you didn’t want him to ever stop. You started moving your hips in tandem against his mouth as he worked, the spring winding tighter and tight. You felt like you could burst from his tongue alone. Who  _ was _ this man? As your body’s cork wound itself tighter and tighter, you were about to burst. You were close. You were  _ so _ close. You could feel your orgasm getting closer and closer. The sounds your body was making were those you had never heard before. But as your muscles started to quiver, on the verge of your release, everything stopped.

“F-Fuck…” You stuttered out, breathy and desperate. 

You let out an aggravated moan as you felt his hands on your thighs push you up. You could hear the man beneath you letting out a low chuckle, clearly amused with himself. What a cocky bastard. 

“What is it, Princess? I didn’t prove myself worthy?” he teased. 

You looked down at the sharpshooter, a glint of mischief in his eye. “You’re not in a very good place to be teasing right about now…” you smirked, swiftly attempting to reach backwards and grab at his length.

“Oh am I?” And in one swift motion, you were flipped onto your back again.  His lips crashed back into yours and you could feel the taste of you on his tongue. It was unexpected and made a shiver go down your spine. As your lips locked, his hands reached down and shimmied himself out of his own boxers. You were in the heat of it now, lips locked as you felt the heat of your bare skin rubbing against each other. Xigbar soon parted your legs and rested himself in between them, his cock positioned at your entrance. He moved his lips from yours and looked up at you with that one gold, glistening eye. 

“You ready for this, dollface? After this, there’s no turning back. You’ll never be able to fuck another man again without thinking about what I’m about to do to you..”  He was a dick, but if this was how he was gonna ask for consent, you’d take it.

“Hmmmm…” You slowly pondered, giving the man in your bed a cheeky smirk. “ _ AM I ready?”  _ You sat in the silence for a moment, savoring the anticipation and annoyance on your lover’s face. “Well, hmm .. yes, I  _ Guess Ss--OH!”  _ But before you could even finish your comeback, Xigbar had taken that ‘yes’ and  _ ran  _ with it, gripping your hips roughly and pushing himself inside you with a great force to the hilt. The first thrust, in your opinion, always seemed to be the best.  You both let out a moan in unison at the relief and overall ecstasy of coming together. After a second of savoring that moment, the rogue started to move himself again, slowly at first, pumping himself in and out of you.

The pace was slow and deep, but agonizing. You knew what you want, and you wanted it as soon as he could give it. You bucked your hips in to match his thrusts, but it didn’t help much. “Xigbar…” You breathed, throwing your head back into the pillow. “Please… couldn’t you go a little faster?” 

He looked down on you, matching your gaze with his own. “Oh? Was that a  _ please _ I heard? What has made you so… docile, my little poppet? Was it… This?” Suddenly Xigbar changed his pace, slamming into you quickly and harshly, causing you to moan out in delight.  _ This _ is what you needed.  He continued to thrust into you at a maddening pace, feeling your body take his blows. He felt so good. Ridiculously so. Feeling his body slam into you like this was something you had been craving for quite some time.

All of a sudden you felt one of his hands leave your hip, pressing itself against the bundle of nerves that had yet to be touched. His fingers covered in your own heat, he massaged and played with your clit, matching the rate of his own thrusts.  That spring in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter as Xigbar quickened his pace. You moaned out his name as you reached that peak, hoping that he wouldn’t stop. Though if Xigbar stopped this time, he may not make it home to base alive. But as you feel your orgasm coming closer and closer, there is certainly no sign of him stopping.

“Doll, I’m close… Come for me....” The devilish man grunted out. His thrusts became harder and faster and you could feel your orgasm coming closer and closer/ Your orgasm comes in waves of pleasure, your muscles spasming as you gasp and your vision goes white.  And then, there was one final moan, one final thrust as you feel the sharpshooters seed pour into you. And then… time seemed to have stopped.

Xigbar looked down at you, the deep lust in his eye now replaced with exhaustion.. “Hah… hah… so...” He slowly pushed himself up, off and out of you and onto his side, leaving you feeling what was left of him drip out of you. “How was that? One of the best?”

You take a second to catch your breath before responding.. “Hmm,... well it certainly _was_ an interesting experience…” You paused. “But... there was room for doubt. I think we might need to do further testing before I can make a formal decision.” You grinned. “Further experimentation.  Just so I can be sure." 

“I’m totally fine with further experimentation - you know, being the scientifically inclined man that I am - but you know as well as I do that that was the best damn lay you’ve ever had in your entire life.”

“Well, we’ll see about that. We’ve still got a lot of road to cover, and you never know. I  _ might _ just find someone better.” You smiled as you turned onto your side, getting comfortable.

“Oh we’ll just see about that, sweetheart...” Xigbar retorted, only to turn and find that you had already fallen asleep. A tiny bit of masculine pride swelled in his chest that he pushed you to the point of falling asleep that quickly. He watched you as your chest slowly rising and falling, taken by the sweet raptures of sleep.  It was relaxing. You looked so peaceful and it even seemed to ease his weary bones.

Maybe it was the feeling of ease that you gave him, or maybe it was the post-sex atmosphere messing with his brain, but he some found himself speaking to you in a hushed voice. In nothing but a whisper he grumbled out his thoughts, low enough as to not wake you from your slumber. “When I said that I had been waiting for this, I meant it…. You always.. I dunno. You get it. You get me. I’m not good at this mushy crap but you know what I’m saying….  I’m no Prince Charming by a long shot and I’m not gonna lie and say that I am.. But I hope that you could learn to like someone like me eventually.”“He chucked lowly to himself. “Hell maybe even love me. But that’s a real longshot.”

Xigbar then rose from the bed, deciding that he should probably go shower after all of the mess you two had gotten yourself into. He looked down on your sleeping form one final time. Why was it that he couldn’t tear his eyes away? Usually once he was done, he was done. This was… different somehow. He needed to get into that shower. The water could probably clear his head. But before he turned to the small bathroom, he gently reached down and pulled the motel comforter up over your shoulders, ensuring that you stayed warm. “Ah…well.. Goodnight. I’m just glad you’re asleep to hear all of this soft crap. Can’t have you thinking any less of me, now.” 

After a moment of silent steps, you heard the soft click of the bathroom door. Your body shifted under the blanket and you pop your eyes open.  _ What… What the hell was that?  _ You thought. You didn’t know. Hell, you didn’t know if all of that really happened. Maybe you were dreaming. That must have been it. You fell asleep and dreamt that he just said those things. All the same, you still could swear you felt a deep pang in your chest, almost where a heart used to be. It was a painful pang, as if your body was longing for something that it couldn’t have. But at the same time, it almost felt  _ warm. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come rant to me about organization members and KH3 at queen-narcissa-malfoy and imagine-organization-xiii on tumblr.


End file.
